


(mis)taken

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yang is happy to reunite with her team, but there's someone missing.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	(mis)taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fcreverval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcreverval/gifts).



> This was written for Fcreverval, who wanted to me to write the prompt: how about the yang gang meets up with the others at the schnee manor like in chapter 10 BUT the hound took ruby back instead of penny in chapter 8. i'd just like to see their reactions. So, I know that you just wanted to see their reactions, but I went on a bit of a rabbit hole in my train of thought and ended up adding a bit to it. I hope that that's okay. Spoilers up to episode 10 of volume 8. I wanted to get this written before I watched episode 11, so I hope it turned out okay. Enjoy!

Yang would be lying if she said that she hadn't thought about how this reunion would go. How Weiss would pretend to be stiff and formal, but would melt eagerly when Yang pulled her in for a hug. How Ruby would come flying towards her, scattering rose petals in her wake as she came in for a bear hug, eager for Yang to twirl her around. She could finally apologize to her sister for acting like such a jerk before they split up.

And Blake, well, Yang will admit that she's a bit nervous about seeing her partner again. She wants their reunion to be a joyful one, for Blake to come rushing to her, to be able to hug her girlfriend and promise that she's not leaving again. But a small part of her wonders if their reunion might not be as warm, if Blake is angry at her for not going with them to work on Amity.

It's not as if Yang had been on her best behavior when they left.

Standing in front of the towering front doors of the Schnee Manor, Yang shifts her weight from foot to foot anxiously. Time to face the music, to see if her teammates, her family, are rightfully angry with her or if they'll take her back with open arms.

The door creaks open loudly, and a girl with white hair pokes her head out hesitantly. Weiss. Yang grins. "Hey," she says, trying to sound casual.

"Yang," Weiss replies, trying, and failing to sound formal. "It's good to see you again."

Yang rolls her eyes and pulls her in for a hug. "Good to see you too."

"Blake!" Weiss calls over her shoulder. "Yang is here!"

Releasing Weiss, Yang steps past the white-haired girl and inside the manor. It feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders when she sees her partner's face. For a moment, it's just the two of them. Everyone else seems to vanish.

Blake rushes towards her, and Yang pulls her partner into her arms, pressing their foreheads together. She tries to come up with the words to express how much she missed her, and how glad she is to see her again, something smooth yet affectionate, but in the end all that comes out is a soft "hey."

For a moment, all seems right in the world. Yang is back with her teammates. They aren't mad at her for leaving. She's back where she belongs.

But, as the glow of relief begins to fad, Yang realizes that someone is missing. She releases Blake and takes a step back. "Where's Ruby?" she demands, glancing around the room as if her sister might be hiding somewhere.

There's not a speck of red to be seen. Yang's stomach drops.

Both girls' faces fall. Come to think of it, they've both seemed unusually subdued since she arrived. Yang had just been ignoring it in favor of her relief, but now it's all she can see.

"Well, Yang," Weiss begins, wringing her hands anxiously.

"What happened? Where is she?" Yang tries to fight back the panic bubbling up in her chest, but her sister's absence is setting off alarm bells in her head.

Blake wraps an arm around Weiss' shoulders. "Ruby was—taken," she says quietly, looking more exhausted than Yang has ever seen her before.

"Taken?" Yang echoes. She feels like she's been punched in the gut.

"Yes," Blake murmurs. "There was a fight, and she was taken by a Grimm. We tried to go after it, but it got away from us."

Yang feels like her insides have turned to ice. "How?" she manages to croak out.

"This Grimm was—it was different," Weiss explains glumly. "It could fly, and it was—smart. It could talk, Yang."

"The hound," Jaune murmurs. Yang hadn't even noticed that he and the others had come inside. "It must have taken her to Salem."

They could have intercepted it, Yang realizes. If they'd just hung around a few minutes more—

"But what does Salem want with Ruby?" Ren asks quietly.

Yang forces herself to stop wallowing in self-blame. "It doesn't matter," she blurts out. "What matters is that we need to get her back. We should head out as soon as possible—"

She's interrupted by the shrill ring of the emergency alert from their scrolls.

Marrow Amin is about to head back with the rest of the Ace Ops when he notices a strange shape flying towards them. "Uh, guys?" he says hesitantly, squinting up at the odd figure in the sky. "There's—something headed towards us."

"What is it now?" Harriet mutters under her breath.

"Where is it?" Winter demands.

"Over there," Marrow points to the shape hovering over the smoking remains of the whale. "Is that a Grimm?"

Winter glances in the direction of his finger. "It would appear to be, yes."

The Grimm is carrying a small bundle in its talons. "It looks like it's carrying a person," Marrow points out anxiously. "Should we engage it?"

Winter sighs heavily. Marrow can tell that she's not in any shape for combat, but she doesn't exact seem eager to return to the General just yet. "We might as well," she says quietly. Then, louder, a command this time, "Let's make this quick, Ace Ops."

And with that, they spring into action. "Marrow," Harriet calls over her shoulder, already speeding towards the Grimm. Good. Maybe she can get some of that pent up aggression out of her system. "You distract it! The rest of us will do the hard part."

Easy for her to say. Marrow doesn't have a good feeling about this. Something about this Grimm feels different. But he doesn't bother to argue. "Hey, ugly!" he calls out. To his surprise, the Grimm turns its head toward him. The lack of glowing red eyes in its face is—unsettling, to say the least. "Come and get me!"

His distraction works a little too well. The Grimm quickly comes lumbering after him, apparently not hindered by its lack of sight. Things seem to be going smoothly—until the Grimm speaks.

"Where is she?" it croaks out haltingly. Marrow whips around, freezing in his tracks. Did that really just happen?

"Marrow!" Harriet shouts. "Pay attention!"

He whips around just in time to see the Grimm looming over him. On instinct, he uses his semblance. "Stay!"

To his surprise, it actually works. The Grimm freezes in its tracks, allowing Harriet and Elm to finish it off. As it begins to dissolve, it releases the bundle it was clutching, and Marrow sprints forward, catching the unfortunate person inside before they can hit the ground.

It's Ruby Rose. He recognizes the dark hair and the red cloak immediately.

"Good work," Winter says, striding forward to his side. Her eyebrows vanish behind her hair when she recognizes Ruby's face. She seems conflicted for a few moments, but in the end all she says is "Let's head back to General Ironwood."

The last thing Marrow wants to do is drag Ruby Rose back to the General, but right now, he doesn't have much of a choice. There's not much he can do while carrying an unconscious girl, while also surrounded by the rest of the Ace Ops. In the end, he reluctantly joins the rest of his teammates back on the airship.

"And so, if you value Ruby Rose's life, you will come to me within the hour and open the Vault. I hope that you can live up to the title I gave you."

The camera pans over to the pale, unconscious face of Ruby before fading out. In the front hallway of the Schnee Manor, their small group erupts into chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> I'm gonna go watch the new episode now.
> 
> Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it. Also, if you like one of my ideas and want to write your own fic for it, feel free! I'm not possessive with my ideas, and most of my writing is self-indulgent anyway, so all that I ask is that you let me know so I can read it.


End file.
